leagueoflegendsfandomcom-20200222-history
User blog:Revanchest/Runic Compass
Salutations ladies and gentleman, not from me but for the fact that someone is finally taking the effort to make a jungle guide, no not just for one champion or not just a crackpot theory on someone who can already jungle but the guide is so bad it actually makes said jungler impossible to use, but I'm getting sidetracked already but bare in mind this will be a work in progress and I will work on it each day~ I'm Revanchest, no not Raven~Chest, Revanchest, please get this right because 9/10 people get it wrong ^^;;;; ....... -_-! I've played league for...god...3 years no? on and off from college because why? it's damn fun that's why and after seeing so many guides that utterly are likely to get you more deaths to wolves than they will kills in a gank, I decided to take matters into my own hands and post my knowledge on a role I've literally mained since day 1 and have seen the many swings from items, jungle changes and various patches that, whilst were annoying to adjust to, made me very adaptable to the ever-shifting jungle format...plus I'm tired of telling my friends and newcomers how to jungle or play a champion, so now I can just link them to this...huehuehuehue Yeah, I'm not ranked, not even going to try and argue this one bit, I have 800..and something wins and I refuse to play ranked, why...why?? oh because ANYONE CAN JOIN NO MATTER HOW BAD THEY ARE, so essentially it's the same as normals if anything, because once again, you're forced to rely on someone elses fetish for feeding or trolling only with ranked, a shiny symbol of eltist glory is on the line...classy~ Enough rage for now, onto actually making this guide, it's my first post and I really don't care if I'm not doing it fancy enough, this is the bread and butter bs free way to carve through jungle and leave lanes paranoid of your very existence. Let's start with the core basics, just for the newcomers who aren't platinum 9000 like the rest of you (put that on a resume and see how well you do~) SMITE...WHY CAN'T I USE IT ON TEEMO? One of the few aspects of jungling you will actually see me cave to the meta, take it, you're a jungler, take it. It is literally, designed, for jungle but it serves an objective purpose, you can use this without a doubt, secure dragon, steal baron...smite teemo...the point is it's decent and it get's the job done and speeds up your clear time and for veteran junglers, yes, I know, we can easily clear it without smite but you'll agree with me when I speak of its objective value. On your first clear of the jungle with each champion I walkthrough, I'll be telling you to smite it instantly, for the sole reason of it being on hand again faster and ready for the next monster camp, I know some of you die hard meta knights (see what I did there~) are going to be raving on and on about "smite does true damage, per level, only use when low----" please, hold your complaints for your husband, use it straight up on the first clear so it comes back up faster and more ready to use on the next camp, it's not science, just the science of cooldown and just addressing some fair points in the comments, I repeat, FIRST, CLEAR. Why? Smite has a damn low cooldown, using it to first hit means while you're fighting blue buff, it's recharging and by the time you get to wolves, it's up, use it again for a faster clear rather than NOT having it and spending more time there, slowing your clear down and wasting buff time. Please, if you're still skeptical on this, try it, see your time with last hit smite clear and then first hit clear time, along with how long you have remaining on your buffs...I say this because multiple times I've tried it both ways, first hitting with smite on FIRST CLEAR ONLY leaves you in a much better position than last hitting with smite. As my saying is going to apply here for a lot of things, don't trust? Then test it~ JUNGLE ITEMS...BECAUSE HOLDING THE DEAD SPIRIT OF A MONSTER WON'T MAKE IT MAD Look, this is league wiki, you can just search up these items yourself, it's a great site, has a lot of detailed info on every item but I'm just going to run through the basics for the rookies to avoid you sitting there looking between all 4 jungle items and frowning and again, addressing the comments, I'm just using two examples and what the item is generally suited for, there will ALWAYS be exceptions but this part is mainly for the new guys anyway Wriggles Lantern...is it still actually called that? I haven't used it in ages, anyway it recently got a new upgrade where clearing camps and getting into fights actually makes it stack towards something, increased magic damage and on hit vampirism which gradually keeps stacking (seriously...veterans, does that feral flare even have a cap? I remember getting up to 240 and it wasn't satisfied with the amount of ponies I'd eaten...r.i.p hecarim) but this item is to build towards if your champion is more on the offence side of the spectrum, it adds attack speed, some damage and eventually when it transforms, it becomes a late game asset that scales more and more vampirism and magic damage, plus it has a neat little ward to keep an eye on dragon while you desperately race to increase the stacks, take this if your jungling someone like tryndamere, aatrox or some other glass cannon with a lust for blood Spirit Of The Lizard Elder...yeah we are just going to refer to this as SOLE, now, SOLE is centered around fighters, not glass cannons but people like garen or renekton who need that early damage rush to assure dominance but also get some cooldown, sure you can build the other items and they have cooldown, however that true damage burn will keep your impact on the enemy life bar satisfying while you build more important items, it's true damage burn is just...god damn, it actually procs off ravenous hydra and throw in a frozen mallet and you have a permanent red buff, (SOLE + Mallet = Endless Red Buff) which is a core part of my strategies later and absolutely hilarious when versing champions with no escape who have pushed too far -cough cough- JINX, simply auto attack her with that combo and watch her cry as she tries to run but can't and slowly burns a beautiful and hilarious death at the hand of your basic attack~ Spirit Of The Ancient Golem...SAG...SAOG? Whatever but apart from its former stat of tenacity...I found this item rather useless and often sold it for something better late game but it's recent patch makes it borderline overpowered but it was nice to use that bonus armor to compensate and buy a lesser armor item but with more bite. At the moment, this item is gold, pure gold on tanks like maokai, nautilus etc., it's REALLY good because unlike it's prior set up (deal damage to get health and mana back) oh yeah, F*** me riot, tanks DO AMAZING DAMAGE, have a pissy amount of health and some tenacity that you won't notice because your health is so damn low from this item, it's actually incredibly viable now. The sapping barbs passive will give you a ridiculous amount of regen for health and mana, especially when mixed with spirit visage or a sunfires, you clear camps by standing still when you have that combo, the boost of armor is quite noticeable especially given you'll buy this item first, CDR is always appreciated and the 25% health buff...this is where this item get's incredibly brutal...just build health and this item actually adds 25% of your MAX health BACK onto your health bar, a full tank build on J4, let's say; SAG + ATMA'S IMPALER (Very strong starting combo by they way now that SAG stacks health) +Spirit Visage + Frozen Mallet + Warmog's Armor + Trinity Force = SAG to generate around 800 (Bonus) health, plus you've got the original 200hp from SAG so you essentially just built your way into a free Warmog's, especially if you took defensive masteries, another thing I'll clear up later for the new disciples of jungling~ Spirit of The Spect----SOS, Is the answer for mages jungling, like Fiddlesticks, Karthus (yes I can show you an amazing karthus jungle where you cheat the buffs out of actually hitting you, so stay tuned) gives you scaling AP for each camp you clear, good old cooldown and a nice rush of AP to start with, plus the beloved butcher passives that SOLE and SOS share, health and mana back just for your effort of trying to jungle in this cold, cold world of summoner's rift Did I forget to mention that all of these items durastically increases your gold income? Oh really because, even junglers who don't necessarily need these items, STILL NEED GOLD, it's universal, you can't live without it, literally, more gold = more items, no gold = you die from people who are richer than you, CAPITALISM!!! So yeah, Maokai, Aatrox, Fiddles, just to name a few, can easily do this with alternate items but you're still setting yourself back clear speed and gold income and yet again, don't trust this? test it, time yourself and look at your post game gold statistics of a few clears with and without a jungle item...results scream in favour of the meta on this one but it's still good to test things to see, onwards! GANKING...WAIT I HAVE TO HELP ME TEAM!? BUT I USUALLY MAIN YI OR EZREAL!!! Ahahaha I hate those 2 champions so much...they just damn well offer nothing to any team "errr but they get heaps of kills" Yes, for THEMSELVES, Ezreal can at least get away with the fact that he is the ADC but even Draven has a solid CC and he's one of the heaviest hitters, even with the Q rework a while ago. Listen, it's just because they have no CC, no team work, no stuns, allied heals, knock backs, NOTHING, they just god damn have nothing to do with a team game at all, if you REALLY love them, please build something like a frozen mallet or a talisment of ascension, please, so the other 4 guys can actually make use of your kit and please...don't even try "oh I let my team have kills, I just use my damage to get them low--" be real...you're in it for the kills, not the assists...sigh...anyway GANKING. your first clear (varying on which side you are on) should leave you right next to a lane, whether it be bot or top, gank how your clears vindicate, there is really no point in just clearing blue buff on purple side and deciding to gank top, you're wasting time, your window for the gank and you're slowly losing that buff that could have been better spent on spaming in bot or mid. The rule of thumb is to gank top once to get them set, give them the kill, really, give it to them so they won't complain, gank mid and if you get the kill, good, if anything, take it given that mid lane will usually want blue buff so it's a reasonable trade really. Bot lane is where I recommend you concentrate your effort... Why? Well if bot lane wins the lane, that frees up 2 champions to help other lanes, making your job easier, your control of the map greater and your overall praise bot lane higher, all wins~ If you get kills down there, so be it, if it happens it happens really but helping push in that lane, even if just for 20 seconds can make a huge difference, using your skills to keep the enemy off the farm while your adc happily milks the lane and the support...well...supports... (dat ardent censor buff tho) Instincts...basic map awareness and timers will be your new friends...example, blue buff appears at 1;55 then again around 7;20 then again at 12;...ish ^^; but if one lane is struggling and you're scheduled for a gank elsewhere, turn yourself around and help that other lane, it's far better to break routine a little than to lose a lane while a teammate helplessly feeds due to a poor match up, your whole role is helping your team, it pays to geez I don't know, actually help rather than infinite jungle...Nasus....XD but again, basic map awareness, god I'm seeing level 30's still try and farm in bot lane while an all out war is going on just up the river near blue buff, you've got a mini map for a reason, if your periphial vision sucks that bad, get a friend to watch the thing for you, if you aren't good at basic awareness, have a timer set to buzz at every 3 minutes, stop, look at each lane, then reset the timer. I actually did do this when I started out and after about 10 games, I no longer needed it so it might pay off. The point is, instincts should guide your ganks and after you gank and your low health? Go back into jungle to get health back and more gold, remember, those jungle items will give you a lot of regen, avoiding a lot of sloppy recalls and keeping your operation time and gank potential high RUNES...DON'T JUNGLE WITHOUT THEM...REALLY JUST...DON'T... As I predict, there will be people in the comments who speak of the lost tales of udyr where you needed no runes to jungle etc. etc.If you can do it without runes, GOOD FOR YOU! :D Now that's settled, onto setting up runes Quintessences; Now, you can go a few ways here and as I'll say over and over, it's great to test new things! The common route here is either attack speed, spell vamp or life steal, honestly decent choices especially given that at least one of the jungle items can compensate for what you don't pick on this...however it's really going to come down on which champion pick. Bearing in mind (I am still amazed at how many people still don't know this...) Jungle monsters, only, deal, attack damage, meaning armor will be the bane of their feeble attempts to stop your rampage through their home -cough- heartless~ Aatrox benefits from attack speed, Fiddlesticks benefits from ability power and Hecarim benefits from movement speed Quints, so I'm going to only outlay the basics but tweak it per champion I list so new guys, don't worry, I haven't forgotten about you and veterans and pros, thanks for the patience~ So, Quintessences, Attack Speed, Lifesteal, Spell Vamp, Cooldown or Penetration...hue Marks, Armor Pen, Magic Pen Attack Speed Seals, Armor Per Level...hahaha these are amazing XD And there are few other runes that can match their overall contribution to your setup, I even use these on mages and assassins now, they are just ridiculous Glyphs, Yeah you guessed it...I've been using these scaling magic resist glyphs forever...they really are wonderful HOWEVER, you could split off and use these for cooldowns and magic penetration buuuuut...per rune in consideration of what you're actually getting...the scaling magic resists win out in the long run Errrr but an offensive aatrox doesn't need armor and magic resist---- It makes him harder to kill and I really don't see very decent AD or even AS runes for glyphs and seals so, have a bee's dick more attack speed or 30 more seals of approval of why you can unleash your grim AD for longer but again, experiment...I especially on college breaks...and...I guess...in the study halls as well ^^; just got on the calculater and did "League Math" totalling in item stats, percentage bonuses, mastery stats, etc. ahahaha I found a way to have no life in a situation that is having a life, WONDOBAR! MASTERIES, AS JUST TRYING TO PLAY MAKES YOU MASTERFUL...DEEP~ Yeah same with runes on this one but as you'll quickly learn...I can't...stop...tanking out everyone...Tanking is my life...to the point I actually HATE playing adc,wait, sorry riot "Marksman" because of how easily I can be snapped over the knee of a bloodthirsty darius...but I can still play every role because it would be bizarre to have played for 3 years and not know every role and how to do well but really, tanking is where it's at for me and so are most of my masteries and runes. With masteries, there are just obvious picks for jungle....tough skin, bladed armor, butcher and vampirisim, runic affinity, there isn't too much science to this. If you're having trouble staying alive with your champion, select more defensive masteries, feel your sword does less damage than spitballing at them, get more damage masteries, you really, REALLY can't go too wrong here but even so, I'm still going to just do masteries for each champion. A fairly common one I use is to grab enough points in utility so I can nab alchemist and runic affinity, then just spam tank masteries and I honestly find this will get any champion through the jungle Now, we are actually up to the fun part! MAOKAI, HE ONCE HAD PEACE...UNTIL YOU BOUGHT A SUNFIRE CAPE Role; Tanky Mage Going to put the above theories into practice with the King of the jungle himself, the twisted treant, Maokai. Who recently just got a patch that buffs his AP abilities it makes me think he's just a mage hiding behind some light CC and a strong ultimate (seriously that percentage health stack on his W now...god damn...) For this guide you'll need Adult supervision~ Some pringles~ 3 Greater Quintessence Of Ability Power; Because when building a tank, it pays to have a burst of AP at the start to keep you intimidating until you get stronk 9 Greater Marks Of Attack Speed; Before we attack me again, think of machette's natural passive as well as Maokai's crushingly slow natural attack speed on top of his passive, having it a bit more responsive has saved my life more times than I can remember so test this out 9 Greater Seals Of Scaling Armor; On top of his highest rating natural armor? This just makes you the bane of ADC's worldwide and allows you to settle for just one armor item when you normally need two (depending if you're building true tank or off tank etc.) 9 Greater Glyph Of Scaling Magic Resist; Maokai has fairly low magic resist by nature...so having these can help compensate this downfall to his impressive structure for a champion Masteries; 0/21/9 Ensure you get tough skin in defence as well as the oppression and swiftness, the second wind also being viable along with the tenacious perk. In utility, the fleet of foot and meditation are vital, might as well grab the strength of spirit and of course, alchemist is very useful in your first clear with health pots and of course, runic affinity being absolutely necessary on Maokai Items; SAG...Spirit Of Ancient Golem; Ahhhhh...health...armor...cooldown...health and mana regen...all good, all so good on Maokai, please get it given the 25% of your bonus health added on as extra health is ever so brutally unfair when playing any tank...free warmog's here we come~ oh and plus...the extra gold is always nice ^^; and remember, use the ward...a ward at dragon a day keeps the wild fiddlesticks away... Rod Of Ages; Incredibly useful on anyone who needs...well....stats really...it gives health, mana, ability power and then replinishes health and mana when you level up oh and whilst we're at it, it also scales these stats higher and higher as the game goes on, it's good, it does exactly what you'll want as Maokai, please, purchase it early Rylai's Crystal Scepter; In conjunction with the low cooldown of arcane smash along with the oppression mastery, this only adds to the durability and CC potential of Maokai, if not for the extra slow, health boost and ability power, use it for the sheer sake it reduces damage dealt to you by 3% with whomever you slow and when you're stacking health that's really helpful Spirit Visage; Whilst it's not overly noticeable on his passive but it does definitely increase your other regen, spirit visage has always been the go to item for magic resist on any tank, providing health, 55 MR, 20HP regen per 5 and a nice 10% CDR and yes, given we will be building warmog's on Maokai, it syncs well and health items such as these only add more to your SAG's 25% health bonus add on Randuins Omen; Because Maokai just already doesn't have enough armor...with your runes, masteries and natural armor, it's very easy to reach 70% and onwards just off this one item, giving 500 health, 70 armor and...I mean come on...the passive isn't even worth it anymore...10% attack speed reduction? that's less than a dagger, honestly, frozen heart is looking more viable each day with what they are doing with randuin's however, we are stacking health here...and the active slow in combination with twisted advance and your ultimate is brilliant for initiations Warmog's Armor; Every tank's prized possession, have 1000 health and regenerate 1% of your health every 5 seconds, now you're probably wondering... "wait...something feels wrong about this build...as if something is missing" you're right...NO BOOTS ahahahahahaha! Now this is where I break meta...a lot...I haven't used boots for literally, 2 years now...I just don't although when I play champions like Hecarim and Alister, I don't really have a choice but hear me out on this, it will make sense, I can promise that much. With just the fleet of foot ranks, you can oddly match the speed of someone with just boots...for about 10 to 15 seconds before they finally seem to get a noticeable lead...with boots 2, you can keep up with them easily for about 7-10 seconds...I started to find this rather bizarre...apart from the bonuses the different boots give, is the idea not to be durastically faster than those who choose not to buy them? So I started thinking...if I can keep up with them for roughly 10 seconds before a gap appears...I'm running a CC heavy tank...I'm also running fleet of foot plus a slow item (rylai's) ...what the hell is the point of boots when I can have a whole item in its place? 45 move speed + a small buff of cooldown? Or a spirit Visage? or 60 move speed plus slow resistance? Or 25 attack damage, 50% attack speed, 10% movement speed and tenacity from a zephyr? Boots, are viable on champions if not critical but when you run builds like these, I can actually promise you, you won't notice the difference, your KDR will be higher than ever and when you are mirror matching? And their Maokai walks up to your with Lucidity Boots vs your Rylai's Scepter? You tell me who will win...please, because any mirror match I've had, I've easily been able to crush the other one mid to late game, purely because where they have boots, I have a frozen mallet or a rylai's scepter, give it a try and go barefoot, you are jungling after all, harden up and let go of movement speed and swap it out for something that either slows, or gives you bonus move speed anyway, don't trust? test it~ Route and Strategy; Take sapplings first, if you don't have a riven who loves to spam her Q and show you how amazingly she can't hurt her teammates, throw 2 sapplings onto spawn...or at your friends who look lonely, it will add 2 stacks to your passive which will come into play A LOT when jungling, now grab the machette and 4...why did they change the pots to 4 rather than 5 again? Anyways, it won't matter with alchemist perk. Head on down to blue buff I see a few Maokai's taking Arcane Smash first, don't get me wrong, I love punching the ground as much as the next guy and admittedly, I am yet to try this first but I take sapplings as not only the old school method however the counter jungling aspect is actually kind of amazing... start tossing your sapplings at...well, you can do it at 1;20 but I do it at 1;21, knowing my luck they are likely to run off and hit the wight instead of blue buff but it's just to be safe, tossing them either where blue buff spawns or in the bush right next to blue buff depends on how paranoid you are of counter jungling...rest assured the shock of an udyr walking into 4 sapplings at the start of a game is an amazingly funny first blood...yeah I...really...don't like udyr, that will show a lot through these guides XD Again, in this guide on your first clear, the second blue buff spawns into your welcoming committee, smite him...smite him hard! then start punching him over and over until he whimps out and gives you his bounty, precious tender blue buff. Take arcane smash next and skip wight...wight owns everyone and it only slows down your clear time anyway plus a valuable pot. Now, because you tapped smite the second blue buff spawned like a trigger happy chipmunk on speed, you will have it back for wolves! Sappling toss, arcane smash and smite the second it comes up, remember to take pots WHILE fighting the camps, not any other time purely because we want to try and make use of that second wind passive where we can early on, even though you're only likely to hit it once, it's still a nice rush and boosts the use of a pot and passive. Critical Note...keep an eye on your passive, please, do not cast a sappling, twisted advance, arcane smash, hell, ult if you actually have it, DON'T, auto attack something first to get the health back, THEN cast your next combo, why? Because once your passive reaches max stacks, any further spell cast doesn't overlap into the next set, it's a wasted spell use of your passive so while in jungle, PLEASE keep an eye on it and auto attack whenever it is up Back to jungling and onto wraiths, you'll have smite up here but honestly don't use it, you'll be high health due to the wolves smite and you'll be making good time due to that as well as blue buff still being in its first quarter time duration. Arcane smash and sappling your heart out on wraiths, keeping a close eye on your passive as not to waste it while using pots accordingly. Max rank Arcane smash first, the cooldown, CC and damage output is not only great for jungling but it's great for ganking as well. Heading to red buff, if you don't feel confident, toss a sappling or two into the nearby shrub, then when the fight starts (smite straight up so it's faster and ready again for golems) you can lead red buff back into your sapplings for a damage burst and additional stacks to your passive. Using your pot, last one if I'm not mistaken, now leaves you against golems to clear, again, if you aren't confident, don't be afraid to toss a sappling into the shrub and make them walk into it. It's a neat tactic and helps add stacks. Take out the little golem first here, I actually still see people dying because they try and take on the big one while the little guy nips at your ankles. Fight the little one and halve that camp's damage output, red buff and sapplings will make it easy and then your smite will take care of the big one. Congrats, you just made your first clear using this guide, note the time, remaining health and mana, buff timers and how easy in general this was. You can head back and secure wraiths for a heal as well as wolves for gold or you can head out and gank while your buffs are still very much active. Maokai can add a lot of pressure to a lane while he has blue buff, assuring by this point you've got all 3 skills with Arcane Smash being your focus, your sapplings with the added slow from the patch, will slow, harass and push the lane like no other and if they try to fight back, snare them with twisted advance, walk a bit in front of them and then arcane smash them back into your tower/teammates and simply rinse and repeat with maokai. As mentioned in the above ganking system, slight pressure on bot lane first, after you recall head to top and gank, come back through mid and keep jungling until your next decision to head bot lane again, remember, liberating bot frees up 2 allies, unlike any other lane but again, instincts, if a lane needs more help than another, go there first, trust your instincts more than any guide really, it's what I do (I realize the irony but it's also very true) NAUTILUS...THE NOT SO GENTLE GIANT~ Role; Tanky Mage While we are on the subject of CC monsters, let's get another AP Tank on the list. Nautilus will use an identic set of runes and masteries. Nautilus is one of my top 5 champions, his absolutely god like CC kit is just a tremendous asset to any team, everything, even his passive, is a form of CC and the best part, we're only going to add to that already impressive kit. For this guide, you'll need; Your parent's credit card~ A sense of humor~ Again, going to be running the same Runes as Maokai as he benefits from them in just the same manor; 3 AP quints for that early damage burst The attack speed marks to have a more responsive passive engagement but also for his W's active of dealing percentage damage while active, the more hits you can land in this mode the more damage you'll be outputting so the free dagger from your marks assists this cause without sacrificing health in your build Armor per level seals, again useful for allowing you to rush health but still have high scaling resistance as the game goes on Magic resist per level glyphs for the same reason as the seals Masteries; 0/21/9 Just like Maokai, ensure you get the bladed armor to synchronize with Quill Coat's armor, the runic affinity perk, tenacious, the armor and magic resist slots and the swiftness and oppression. Like Maokai though, ignore the critical strike resistance and area of affect reduction...they just don't fit well with this particular guide. Items; SAG; It's the item made for Tanky Utility junglers, that's what Nautilus is. His W also stacks off health which is lovely in conjunction with the new passive for SAG, that 25% bonus health boost along with the gold keeping your next item in closer reach and the sustain allowing you to jungle with ease Rod Of Ages; Part of the reason I do so well with tanks is the fact that very early in, I'm already starting to scale in every way that matters to a tank, health and resistances, purely off one item thanks to the rune setup, meaning I can wreck a lot more havoc a lot earlier than normal but again, this item is great on tanky ap play styles, grab it second Frozen Mallet? Or Rylai's Crystal Sceptor? I leave this one up to preference, both are useful in their own rights and the only reason I go with the Frozen Mallet, is it adds more HP overall which further boosts SAG and W's active, either way, you can't go wrong here, either you get more AP or CC on your auto attack, your choice Warmog's Armor; Usually the 4th and 5th item is where I recommened boosting your natural defences from runes and masteries but Nautilus scales well naturally as it is. The addition of those runes and masteries leave you in a viable position to build this 4th, do so and further boost the SAG and your W's active Spirit Visage; Listen the key with defences really does rely on you to take 10 seconds to hit tab and assess the enemy team, are they AP heavy? AD heavy? Who is the most fed on their team? Who has rushed the most major items? Doing this can severely raise the odds of you shutting down an enemy spree so please, assess before you build your defences. Spirit Visage naturally syncs well with Warmog's and SAG's healing passives, it's also the tank's go to item however...if the enemy team is absent of any real AP threat, Abyssal Scepter is never a bad pick, especially if you have the lead as Nautilus tends to be in the center of team fights, so keep that one in mind Randuin's Omen; Ahhhh...I'm still upset about the nerf to this yet still, we are stacking health, grab it and use the active once you Dredge Line in and the armor is still high considering the health bonus you get~ That will about do it for today, I have psyche assignments that call my name, leave comments suggestions tips, anything but avoid hate if you can, if you're having a bad day, that's cool but I'm pitching a lot of this to newcomers and people who are interested in changing up their playstyle or exploring new tips from someone who has tried it true a hundred times over. If you feel offended with one of my jokes or I left a champion or principle out, type it into the comments, I'm going to be reading each one carefully because that's what this is, an adaptable guide with a lot of angles to work from and part of the reason I'm actually good at this game, is because I don't claim I'm the best :D I know there is still a lot for me to learn but I also want to help people learn with me and enjoy a fun guide along the way. I already have a list of champs I'm going to cover but if you really have a champ you want my guide on, just post it and I promise you I'll get around to it Category:Blog posts Category:Fiddlesticks Category:Hecarim Category:Renekton Category:Karthus Category:Jarvan IV Category:Maokai Category:Nautilus Category:Aatrox